This invention relates to hull for a watercraft and more particularly to an improved watercraft having a forwardly positioned propulsion unit.
In most types of watercraft the propulsion for the watercraft is positioned at the rear of the hull portion. This is true regardless of whether the watercraft is propelled by a propeller or a jet propulsion unit. Also, such rear propulsion devices are employed regardless of whether the watercraft is powered by an inboard mounted engine or by an outboard motor. There are certain disadvantages to the rear positioning of the propulsion unit.
Specifically, when the propulsion is positioned at the rear of the hull the positioning of the propulsion unit and the drive for it causes a large proportion of the weight of the watercraft to be located in an aft location. It is not always desirable to have such an aft biased weight distribution.
In addition, the rearward positioning of the propulsion unit and the drive for it can encroach an area where it is desirable to provide passengers space. Even if the propulsion unit is mounted at the rear and the driving engine is located forwardly, the drive shaft will extend through the passenger compartment or otherwise provide obstructions.
It is, therefor, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration and watercraft wherein the propulsion unit for the watercraft is positioned at the bow rather the stern end of the watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hull construction for a watercraft wherein the propulsion unit is forwardly positioned so as to permit the use of a larger and unobstructed passengers area.
As has been noted, the typical propulsion units for watercraft have embodied either jet propulsion units or propellers and each of these propulsion devices operated by moving water past an impeller or the impeller through the water. It is desirable, of course, to have an unobstructed path for the water discharge so as to improve the propulsion efficiency. With the previously proposed types of watercraft hull this has made it difficult to provide a forwardly positioned propulsion unit.
It is, therefor, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration for a watercraft that permits forward placement and yet unobstructed water flow from the propulsion unit.
Planing hulls are quite popular for watercraft and they have a number of advantages. The primary advantage is that the planing type hull reduces the amount of submerged volume of the hull when traveling at speed and thus permits higher speeds with lower power. However, it is difficult to provide a planing hull and a forward positioned propulsion unit.
It is, therefor, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration that permits the use of a planing hull and, at the same time, a forwardly positioned propulsion unit.